


Wrong Hostage

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, based off a tumblr post, he gonna give his poor husband a heart attack one day lol, kokichi is just bad at being a hostage. THE worst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Saihara gets a phonecall while he's working on a case in his office.





	Wrong Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil something i wrote based on a tumblr post. Ill put the link in the end notes lol
> 
> A short lil drabble. This is probanly gonna stay as a stand alone......

Saihara leaned back on his chair with a small sigh. This case has been something… Whoever pulled it off must've been planning it for quite some time… But even they couldn't pull off a perfect crime. He stretched a bit before bending over his desk and narrowing his eyes at the amount of evidence he has collected. It wasn't much _but_ he did manage to solve it with what little he had.

 

They had a name and face they just needed to find where he was hiding…

 

His desk phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He picked it up and brought it to his ear as he fixed the documents and evidence back into its file. “Hello, Detective Saihara speaking”

 

“Detective.”

 

Saihara froze. Whoever was on the other end was using voice modulator… “...Who is this”

 

“That is not important. I know you are working on a particular case…”

 

Saihara narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. “....”

 

“I suggest you dispose of whatever evidence you have accumulated and drop it. Unless you want something to happen to your precious son.”

 

Saihara opened his mouth to respond only to close it again and furrow his eyebrows in confusion. A quick glance to his left showed him the little 5 year old plopped on a beanbag chair and completely absorbed into one of the many fantasy books Ouma bought for him. “Uh… My son is right next to me?...”

 

Silence before he heard a frustrated huff and grunt. “Then who is here constantly demanding caramel candies, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with no crust and gallons of grape panta?!”

 

It took every bit of strength not to burst into laughter. “You, uh…. You kidnapped my husband….”

 

Sure, Ouma was cute as hell and short but mistaking him for his son? Holy shit. That's _soooooo_ awkward. Must've been a desperation plan...

 

Silence again.

 

“Well it still works out. Drop the case or he dies.”

 

Saihara hummed in a very Ouma like way before he chuckled. “I don't think I'm gonna do that.”

 

“What?! Do you not care about your precious husband?! I could murder him right now!”

 

“I'm sure he can handle himself.”

 

“What is that supposed t-!”

 

A yell of shock and scuffling could be heard on the other end. The gunshot made him flinch and frown with clear worry on his face. Silence…. then a bit more shuffling as someone picked up the phone.

 

“Shuichi~ Sweetheart~”

 

Ah, there he is.

 

“Hey Kokichi. Went and got yourself kidnapped?”

 

“Well it's not like I asked him to put his gross murdery hands on me,” he huffed. “Anyways, I got him knocked out and all handcuffed up. Send some cops over yeah? And maybe an ambulance?”

 

“Are you alright??” he asked.

 

“I'm fine but~ he kinda shot himself in the leg when I was trying to disarm him. Oops.”

 

Saihara sighed then pulled out his cellphone. “Where are you?”

 

“Junkyard in the outskirts.”

 

“Alright,” Saihara sent a quick text to his uncle with the location and situation.

 

“Hey, uh, I don't gotta hang here do I? This place is creepin’ me out. Especially the hydraulic press for some reason….”

 

Saihara blinked. “Technically no but you are pretty far.”

 

“I could take the guy's van”

 

“True but it's probably best not to let the guy bleed to death.”

 

“Tsk, fine…” Saihara could hear the other man roll his eyes. “I'll keep the guy alive. Anyways~ how's Akira?~”

 

“He's fine,” Saihara smiled. “Really loving those books you bought him.”

 

“I knew he would!~ He's gonna be a little genius just like his daddys!~”

 

Saihara chuckled.

 

XxX

 

“Hey Shuichi, let's get pizza for dinner!” Ouma exclaimed as they climbed into Saihara's car.

 

“Pizza!”

 

Saihara snorted as his husband and son chanted ‘pizza’ over and over again. “Alright! We'll get pizza.”

 

“Yay!!”

 

One trip to the pizza parlour later, the 3 walked into their house and had dinner together on the couch. They watched some Disney movies together until Akira fell asleep. The moment the toddler was tucked into bed, Saihara confronted Ouma.

 

“So. About today.”

 

“Yeeeesss?~”

 

“I'm legitimately surprised someone managed to jump you. Are you sure your ok?”

 

Ouma smiled, wrapping his arms around the detectives neck then placing a small kiss on his lips. “Aww… you're so cute when your worried…”

 

“Kokichi…”

 

“You do have a point though,” Ouma tapped a finger on his own lips. “Me? Getting captured? I must be losing my touch in my old age,” he pouted playfully.

 

Saihara placed his hands on Ouma's hips then narrowed his eyes. “Did you…”

 

“Did I what?~”

 

Saihara sighed. “You let yourself get captured, didn't you…”

 

“Nishi~”

 

“Jeez, don't ever do that again,” he frowned. “What if he was serious about killing you huh? What if he had accomplices?”

 

“I have plans for all outcomes Shuichi,” Ouma tapped his husband's cheek gently. “I was 99.9% positive he was working alone… 97% sure he wouldn't try to shoot me or harm me in anyways… 100% sure he would be dumb enough to leave me alone to make a ransom call. Though him thinking I was your son was fuckin’ weird but o~kay~” Ouma rolled his eyes.

 

Saihara shook his head. “Fine. At least tell me why you did something so reckless?”

 

“Honestly? Spur of the moment.”

 

“What??”

 

“I knew he was following me around. He's been watching me for a while actually. And when I saw his face in the case you were working on yesterday, it all clicked into place. So I immediately started coming up with, like, 6 different plans for all the different outcomes and was like, ‘let's see if the guy would actually be desperate or dumb enough to make an attempt.’ And he did! And here we are,” he smiled sweetly.

 

Saihara blinked twice. “You…. scare me sometimes…”

 

“Nishishi~ Good! I _am_ an evil supreme leader! You should be scared!”

 

Saihara rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah…” he rubbed circles on Ouma's waist and pulled him into a quick but soft, loving kiss. “Now promise you won't do it again”

 

“Neh… Fine, I promise... Ruin my fun why don't cha,” Ouma pouted.

 

Saihara sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr post - http://bowsersrighthandwoman.tumblr.com/post/182805543144/kidnapper
> 
> Tbh, i imagine Kichi just flies at the kidnapper right after shu says 'u got my husband' laughing like an insane mad man cause its fuckin Kokichi.
> 
> Also the kidnapper has to be legally half blind to think purple boi is emo bois SON but i just gsjxjdixbdjdb


End file.
